creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Taker
Smith jumped over the fence to a neighbour's garden, he ran through it and into the shed, feeling the pounding in his head and the blood rushing through his ears. His eyes were filled with tears of fear. He could barely remember what had happened before, because it all made sense now... He now knew what the rumors were about. He heard the fence break down, his pupils going wide. He could hear the sound of crunching grass, footsteps on the wet ground, he fell silent. The damp footsteps got louder and louder... His heart was beating too fast... He let out a loud scream, just before he heard the shed door being broken down and he passed out. It was 5:00 A.M, when Smith finished studying, he went down stairs. He looked out the window, "Rain... Once again", he let out a sigh as he got his dark grey coat and his muddy shoes on. He opened the door and walked outside, feeling the water plummet down on his hood. "Can't let them down again... I have to go, even if I like it or not". He closed the door behind him and started walking down the street, which was surprisingly bare for a street outside London. He walked down the road, thinking about why his friends wanted him to meet up with him. At 6:00 A.M., he got to the street his mate said that he would wait for him on, surely enough they were standing there, James, Paul and Rebecca. "You decided to come this time? I guess that's good then..." For once James didn't always look on the negative side of an action, like he always does. Smith asked them why they called him to come and meet up with them, "You're the expert on all of that Fake Psycho bullshit aren't you?" Paul always found a way to put swear words into one of his comments, as usual. "Well yeah..." Smith was confused of why they got him to come over, yet them needing him and his knowledge of horrible stories and urban legends. "We found an abandoned village, near the outskirts of town, we thought you could try and bore us with your knowledge of ghost stories!" Rebecca was nice, but yet sarcastic, which made her the outer jerk she has always been. "Where is it then?" Smith asked, this seemed interesting. They started walking, he easily knew they were going to where they found it, so he caught up with them and followed them. Smith thought about what this village would hold, like a paranormal background story or something. "Maybe at this village, Slendershit would put someone on the barbecue!" Paul commented, in an expression that was actually supposed to represent Smith's voice, sounding like someone who went through reverse puberty on helium. At 7:15 A.M, they arrived at the village. Jesus it looked bad, the houses were made out of wood and stone, the stone cracking, the wood rotting and collapsing. Smith walked pass a cobblestone wall, but what he saw was weird. Part of it was stained red, in a liquid-like splatter. Smith tried to swallow his inner stomach back down, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. They walked along the stone path, passing multiple broken structures and a well, brown as what you see in shit. As Smith looked around, he started feeling a slight headache, thinking it was nothing, he walked on, not caring about his head starting to thump. They walked up to what looked like an intact house, "After you Paul, It is ladies first after all!", Rebbeca sniggering along with James. "Shut the fuck up or I will knock your teeth out!", Paul was starting to get angry, but then he sighed and then turned the door handle, the door handle then broke off. "DAMN IT! Ok who wants to help me break this door down..." James then came to the door and knocked it down, but then he let out a scream. His eyes widened when he saw something horrible. Smith started to feel the thumping in his head again, this time actually getting painful. A hung corpse of a woman swayed around, rotting inside the old house. She was decaying, fungus was also growing through her neck, which made Paul throw up on sight. "H-h-holy shit..." Rebbeca stepped back, crying as if her family had just died. Then what happened next freaked Smith out, he thought he saw the corpse... Blink. When he saw this, he screamed, and so did Paul. The corpse then put it's arm out, grabbing James. James was screaming in agony, as the corpse's decaying, long, sharp nails pierced his wrist. He wept and hit the corpse's arm grabbing at him. The arm fell of like it was jelly, making a disgusting splatter when it hit the ground. The corpse then hung still, swaying in the breeze, no movement whatsoever. Paul then got a cloth he had in his pocket, trying to wrap it around Jame's wrist. What happened next is horrifying. Fucking horrible. Smith then turned around, he saw a figure in the distance, he looked at it more closely. Then his eyes widened in fear, then the others turned around, gasping. The man was shirtless, stitches and holes running up his torso, going to his arms, then his face. He was carrying what looked like a rusty hook, blood smeared his face and his hands. He had no pupils, his eyes were grey. He was staring at them, in the distance. "He is coming towards us," Paul said, trembling in fear. He was right, the mutilated man was staggering towards them. Then they ran. They were running away from a killer from the undead, on the intent of killing them and most likely eating them, making him a cannibal. Rebbeca tripped, falling over, her foot was stuck in barbed wire. Smith looked back, gasping in horror. He saw her looking up at the man, the man then sticking the hook right in her forehead, ripping it out and stabbing her again, and again, and again. Then he ripped her head off, her neck dangling from her head. At 8:20 A.M. Smith, Paul and James then made it back to where they met. "Let's go home, before he see's us-" But it was too late, Paul couldn't finish his sentence. The rusty hook that killed Rebbeca was shoved through his back, sticking out of his chest. Smith and James ran, trying to decide where they could go. The thumping came back in Smiths head, hurting him so much it was agonizing. Smith turned and looked at James, "SMITH! WAIT FOR-, then the man threw the hook, it was insanely fast, it hit James in the back of the neck, coming through the other side of his throat. James fell to the ground, the man stamping on his head, breaking it. He then picked up his hook... That was all Smith could remember before he passed out when the man entered the shed, in the news, Smith was reported missing. Then six months later, his, Pauls, James and Rebbeca's bodies were found, hanging inside the same intact house they found the hung woman. Police investigated, and never returned, later found out that they came to the same exact fate as the others who saw, "The Taker." Category:Beings